Tony's Little Secret
Natalie’s outfit She wears a a black sweater, a paris green miniskirt, toe pumps and a blue clutch Hairstyle: Long ultramarine blue Hair Shaved Underneath Transcript Tony: Okay, in three...two...one. 9 volt: ok everyone, meet upstairs in 10 seconds! (Carnaval de Paris plays, 10 seconds later) (at the sound studio) Actor on TV Show: Honey, where are my pants? wario and the gang crash into the sound stage Kat and ana: Hi! Natalie: Hey, guess what? Found your pants! Series is over! throws the pants into the actors face and kicks him out of the way dribble: ok young girl, go! natalie: hi everyone, you may know me, but I’m on tv, today I’m begging you a promise, I want to talk to you about 9 volt, he is a cute gamer (clips of 9 volt) natalie: he is pure, his smile, he is a good boy, he played his games, he mixed music, and rides his skateboard, he loves going fast, he gave children a plate each during my 17th birthday 9 Volt: (gives the children a plate on clip) Enjoy your food my sweet kids. I hope you’re hungry! natalie: but when I was at diamond city amusement park, he told the little kids on the jet plane ride is not suitable for persons who suffer high blood pressure, heart, back or neck conditions or any type of medical conditions, or blinded, elderly or disabled people, or pregnant woman, intoxicated persons, or any persons who are prone to sickness, he should've said no hot drinks allowed in this ride nor kids sitting their lap, it'll cause injury, just take a look, it's a smooth song, a beautiful song 9 volt: this is, a best jet ride, ever, isn’t it boys and girls? Children: YAY! 9 volt: Okay! Let’s sing a song about how I fly together! Come on! (Clears throat) Aeroplane from the sky Take us with you up so high Over the mountains we will fly, Like the birds on clouds we’ll lie. Over the mountains we will fly, Like the birds on clouds we’ll lie. (as he sings, he dreams as he sits on a star shape in the sky while the song made wario’s pals cry) 9 volt: (spoken) And now, my little kids, here comes the part (Sings) We will rise up to the stars In the air we’ll travel far And we'll visit very soon the home of Mister moon. And we'll visit very soon the home of Mister moon. To the stars we’ll stretch our hand They will fall like glowing rain Flickering shiny spots of light To the children’s great delight. Flickering shiny spots of light To the children’s great delight. (The ride ends) 9 volt: So, Enjoy your jets, my sweet kids? I hope you’re having a good time! Natalie: So pure, make you escape for this unforgettable adventure, like chilled music and mellow magic spitz: what is she talking about? dribble: sssh! natalie: but he was telling them that he isn’t done 9 volt: What we will do is melt the chocolate using a hot water bath. Fill half with hot water. Now put a smaller pot inside the pot with water, and you have a bath for the chocolate. children: yay! 9 volt: (shushes the Children while angry) i’m Not finished yet! Now, break the chocolate into small pieces, and put them in the smaller pot. Mix the chocolate gently until it melts. 10 year old boy: mmm! Can I have one? 9 volt: no no no, this is for Kidware, not you, Now spread the corn flakes on a flat plate. Then Take a spoonful of chocolate and mix it with the corn flakes. 10 year old girl: that looks yummy, can we eat that? 9 volt: No, like I said, no, it’s for Kidware, not you, now where was I? natalie: now, when me and the students went to the cinema, he makes all the children to enjoy adventures Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes